Amazing
by Animegirl1129
Summary: My best friend wrote this for me for Christmas and I'm posting it for her. GregOC, ArchieOC. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_AMAZING_**

**_I'm posting this for my friend who wrote it for me for Christams. Tell me what you thought about her first CSI fic. And yes, the main characters are based off of me and her. All reviews will be sent to her. You will see where I get my sense of humor…_**

**_Thanks

* * *

_**

Chapter One :

It was deathly quiet in the dark room. Though he was accompanied by many television screens and keyboards, all buzzing as they scanned the data loaded into them, he was rather lonely. He pressed several keys into the keyboard before him, causing the screen just inches above to flicker in a spectrum of salt and pepper grains and zoom in on the image he was attempting to decipher.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his clammy palms. It had been such a long day, with three cases…each involving security cameras, and not of the best technology, I might add. "What time is it?" He asked himself, searching through all of the screens to find the hidden clock. "Nine thirty…Why did I choose night shift?"

He stood and crossed the room, adjusting his black jeans around his waist as he opened the door, heading to the small room which held the refrigerator and the coffee maker. He looked around, making sure the hallway was clear. He turned back to the room, to make sure it was empty. He smirked to himself, and began to pour a fresh cup of the infamous Blue Hawaiian Coffee which was exclusively bought by one of his co-workers…one who didn't like to share it.

"Ah, Archie…" The smooth, deep voice of a tall male floated through the room and danced around the ears of the coffee drinker.

Archie's eyes turned to the man in the doorway, looking over the rim of the coffee cup. "Ah, Greg…" he replied with yet another smirk.

"Tell me," Greg pushed off the doorframe he was leaning against and proceeded towards Archie, pouring a cup of coffee for himself. "How are those security tapes coming?"

"I think I have something on the suspect on the 'I don't like you so I shall kill you with my frozen carton of milk' case," Archie led Greg across the hall and sat down in his swivel chair. "Since there are cameras in the kitchen of the restaurant, I got several angles of the crime."

"Oh, really?" Greg straddled the chair beside Archie and sipped his coffee. "Enlighten me."

"Well," Archie moved several frames across some screens and adjusted them so there was a clear picture. "Here we see the suspect entering the kitchen, where the victim is kneeling by the stove, obviously cleaning in the cabinet beneath it. The suspect apparently has a grudge towards the victim."

"Yeah, well, anyone could see that after you saw the suspect kick the victim just like that…" Greg watched the screen, attempting to find any flaw in the suspect's plan.

"And here it is…" Archie pointed to a screen beside him, showing Greg what he found after clearing up the pictures. "The suspect walks away from the victim and approaches the freezer. There he takes out the frozen milk carton and whack…the victim is unconscious."

"And due to the weight of the frozen milk, and the force of the repeating blows to the head, the victim's skull was fractured," Greg sighed. "So we know how this guy was murdered. But the who and the why are still unknown."

Archie nodded. "That's where I got this," he pulled up another screen showing a clear side view of the suspects face.

Greg almost fell over in his chair. "It's a woman!"

"Yeah. The baggy clothes and the haircut with the hat are just to throw us off," Archie sighed.

"Alright, thanks, Arch. You can rest easy on this case," Greg gave him a slap on the back and ran out of the room, running down the hall into the boss's office.

Archie nodded. "No problem…any time…"

"Hey, Archie," Gil Grissom, the boss the investigators had to answer to walked into the video tech lab where Archie sat.

"Yeah?" Archie looked up at Grissom.

"You look…horrible…" Grissom said bluntly.

Archie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I've gotten that a bit lately."

"Alright…" Grissom looked up at the screens. "Anything on the tape from the hotel?"

Archie shook his head. "No."

Grissom heaved an agitated sigh. "Go home and get some sleep, Archie. You look like hell."  
Archie looked up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You're dead tired; you can barely hold your head up. I can't have a video tech falling asleep on the job. Go home," Grissom left the room, leaving Archie to finish up where he was.

"Well…I'm going to get some sleep tonight…" He couldn't complain, he had had a rough week and staying up all night after a serious breakup was the last thing on his mind.

As he gathered his things into a bag that hung over his shoulder, a woman with short brown hair walked into the office. "Yes, Sara?" He asked.

"Oh…" Sara looked at the grim expression on her co-workers face. "Hey, are you okay?"

Archie nodded. "Grissom just told me to go home. I'll work on your case in the morning."

Sara blinked as he walked by, shutting the door behind him. "Oh, okay…"

"Hey, Arch!" Nick Stokes, yet another CSI from the lab smiled as Archie walked by.  
Archie didn't even acknowledge his presence as he proceeded out of the Crime Lab and to his car.

* * *

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Twenty-six year old Jamie Thomas stretched out across her comfortable queen-sized bed around 7:47am. "I've finally gotten a job!"

"Even if it means cutting up dead bodies?" Jamie's best friend Jess Benet walked into the bedroom, sticking a toothbrush in her mouth.

"I don't know," Jamie shrugged. "Jess…and you finally got your wish. You're a lab rat now!"

Jess's eyebrow twitched. "You said that as if it were a good thing…"

Jamie stood up and cast her pajama shirt and shorts to the floor, standing in front of the mirror in only her unmentionables. "I'm hot."

Jess fell over. "You freaking narcissist!"

"Careful, you'll choke on that toothbrush. Then you'll be the one they're cutting open with a Y-incision," she teased her friend, walking into the bathroom they shared and turning on the shower.

Jess regained her composure and she too entered the bathroom, ignoring the fact that Jamie had just stripped and was now climbing into the cold shower. She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth, looking up into the mirror and staring at herself.  
She was an ordinary girl, with long flowing black hair and big beautiful blue eyes. Of course she wore contacts, like Jamie, she wore glasses until high school. She stood five feet and seven inches tall, with a slim waist and a very noticeable chest. She had no visual marks marring her beautiful complexion, except for the tiny scar on her left temple from a spur of the moment idiotic idea; of course it belonged to Jamie…to go "ice sledding." They were fifteen at the time, and Jess had joined Jamie to one of her horse back riding lessons, and afterward, the dove onto sleds and slid down the hill in Jamie's back yard, which was completely ice from the frigid weather and a very heavy rain they had just experienced recently. Jamie's younger sister McKenna had joined them, and she, along with Jess had slid down the hill, tipping the sled over, and sliding across the ice. It took Jess a while to realize her head was bleeding. And Jamie never heard the end of it.  
They had been friends since the seventh grade. Friends unlike others, who could make fun of each other and laugh it off, even insult each other to the point of tears and just shrug it into the past and watch a movie. They could even talk about themselves in the most repulsive, conceited, disgusting ways, and still find humor in it. Though this mostly belonged to Jamie who enjoyed talking about her charms in any way possible. She had once said: "You know Jess…I just realized something," and here she pushed her arms together, increasing her cleavage through the v-neck shirt she wore and looked into the mirror. "We speak of the twins as if they're a separate being…our girlfriends have no problem poking them and naming them…" Here she raised an eyebrow and fell back against Jess, the both of them laughing hard.

And now look at them. Two twenty-six year old women sharing a beautiful condominium and getting ready to work in the same place.

Jess, who had always dreamed of being a crime scene investigator, was now a lab technician. She'd be in the lab analyzing the evidence and searching for DNA and other sources to convict a suspect in the cases the investigators before her would bring in.  
While Jamie on the other hand, would be in the morgue performing the autopsy on the victims in the cases Jess would be analyzing. So for them, it all worked out. Two best friends, grew up together, went through school together, live together, and now have a job together.

Jamie stood in the shower, the increasingly hot water dripping down her body. Like Jess, she was an ordinary girl…well in her case, a girl who was out of the ordinary…with long curly brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She stood a mere five feet five and a half inches tall, with a chest that caught even women's eyes. This, she loved to talk about. She teased herself, saying her chest was always in the way, and the next minute how she loved the size of her chest. She flipped back and forth just to annoy her friends. Like Jess, she wore contacts. Though unlike Jess, she made more noise attempting to put them in than a herd of elephants did. Not to mention the herd of elephants was in the middle of Africa, and she and Jess lived in Las Vegas. Aha, see my point?

Jamie had a smooth complexion, adorned with two beauty marks on either side of her mouth. But one marking on her face stood out. On her forehead above her left eyebrow was a scar from the second grade. That scar was dear to her for when she was young her best friend in the entire world, Nicole Weis received the chickenpox from Jamie, on their mothers' behalves, Nicole herself attained the exact same scar in the exact same place.

"You know, it's rather nice to be early on your first day of work," Jess said, shooting a burning glance toward Jamie as she climbed out of the shower. Jess watched Jamie, of course after she had donned a towel, as she leaned forward and shook her long hair out like a dog does after its bath. "You…are the weirdest person I know."  
Jamie wrapped the towel around her below her arms and pushed her hair out of her face. "I know. I guess that's why I took the job as the doc in the morgue. I'll…lighten things up a bit," she gave Jess a smirk before dropping her towel just enough to flash Jess and disappear into the next room.

* * *

"Nick," Grissom leaned his head into the coffee room. "Get Sara, Catherine, Greg, Archie, and Warrick and tell them to meet me in the DNA Lab ASAP."

Nick blinked at the now empty doorway, Grissom had scared him…throwing a door open and sticking that head into a room before Nick's had his coffee is not a bright thing to do. "Yeah…right away…" he sipped at the Blue Hawaiian coffee and left the room.

"Nick," Warrick looked at his co-worker and friend, "Grissom wants us in the DNA Lab ASAP."

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I know," he continued in the wrong direction, heading to where he'd find Archie, Sara, and Catherine.

"Nicky," Catherine looked at Nick as she stood beside Sara and Archie. "Come on, Grissom wants us in the Lab."

Nick blinked. "Yeah…" he turned around and entered the coffee room where he had just seen Greg disappear into.

Greg looked up at Nick as he poured himself a cup of HIS Blue Hawaiian coffee. "How many times do I have to tell you, hands off the coffee!" He scolded, exiting the room. "By the way, Grissom wants us in the DNA Lab."

Nick rolled his eyes and followed Greg silently, still groggy from falling out of bed this early in the morning.

As the ground assembled in the lab, each finding either a chair to sit on, or a desk to take it's place, much to Grissom's dismay, two beautiful women entered the room.  
"Guys," Grissom said as both women took their place by his side. "Since Mia moved to Illinois and Doc Robbins has retired, we had to bring in some new recruits."  
The group nodded in unison as Grissom turned to the girls.

"Everyone, this is the new Lab Tech, Jess Benet," Grissom said. "Jess, this is Nick, Sara, Warrick, Archie, Catherine, and Greggo."

Suddenly the woman with the long brown hair blinked, obviously holding back a laugh. "Eggo!"

Everyone turned to her.

"Oh dear, I've done it again, haven't I?" She blushed.

Jess sighed. "You've drawn attention to yourself, yet again."

Nick and Greg laughed, Nick resting his elbow on Greg's shoulder.

"Apparently they know each other," Greg laughed.

"And this," Grissom looked at Jamie who stood beside Jess. "Is Jamie Thomas. She's taking Doc Robbins's place."

Jamie smiled as she watched the group of people in front of her burst into a fit of hysterics. "Yes…I know, I'm not the type, right?"

Greg couldn't help but nod. "You sure don't look nor act it."

"Well," Jamie huffed, her hands on her hips. "I've been reading nursing books and such since I was fifteen years old. I know my stuff."

Jess smirked. "Yeah, she'll be a complete and total moron most of the time, but when she's serious, don't mess with her."

Greg looked at Jess. "Did you get that scar from her being serious?" He noticed the small like on her left temple.

"No, that's when I suggested we go Ice Sledding," Jamie smiled. Then she realized what she had said. "Oh, I'll get you for that, Eggo."


	2. Chapter 2

**_AMAZING_**

**_I'm posting this for my friend who wrote it for me for Christams. Tell me what you thought about her first CSI fic. And yes, the main characters are based off of me and her. All reviews will be sent to her. You will see where I get my sense of humor…_**

**_Thanks

* * *

_**

Chapter Two:

Jess was well settled into her lab after Grissom had shown them around. She had set up all that she needed, from her pens down to her radio she had sitting in the far corner of the room. It was a quiet morning; it was only her first day. But as she sat there, she found out just how quiet it really was. So she pulled out her cell phone.

* * *

Jamie was sitting in the Doctor's office of the Crime Lab bored out of her mind…what little mind she had according to Jess. She leaned back in her chair and looked around the office she had set up. Though her desk was covered in papers and files and such, the walls of free space had been taken up by posters of famous celebrities from other countries other than America, mostly from Japan. She had a small collection of fictional books aside from her Anatomy and Physiology, and Pathology books. She had a cradle and speakers for her iPod, where the small black device rested; already playing music.

She stood up and walked around her desk, adjusting the tan belly-shirt with long sleeves she wore before unbuttoning the button of her tight black jeans and folding them over, making sure no unmentionables were revealed. She proceeded to climb onto the somewhat sturdy bookshelf to adjust yet another poster.

Suddenly as she stood up, grasping at the smooth surface of the wall for reassurance, her barefoot slipped and she tumbled backwards.

"Be careful!" Archie gasped, catching Jamie before she fell into a heap on the floor. "If you needed help putting a poster up, I'd be happy to help," he smiled.

Jamie blushed as she rested in his arms the way a bride does in her new husband's. "What are you doing in here?"

"Well," he smiled. "I just wanted to say hi. The introductions this morning were incredibly brief and Greg seemed to make a fool of you."

Jamie stood up again and looked at the fallen poster in her hands. "It was my favorite poster too…"

"Miyavi?" Archie asked, looking at the man with a rainbow Mohawk in the poster Jamie held.

"Yeah," Jamie looked at Archie with surprise in her eyes. "He's been my favorite rocker since I can remember."

"I liked him for a while. But I kind of grew out of his style," Archie took the poster and stuck it on the wall beside Jamie's desk. "Grissom isn't going to like the way this looks. You're a doctor here after all."

Jamie huffed as she had earlier that morning. "I don't give a damn what he thinks about it. It's my office, I'll do what I please," she pulled the remote to her iPod cradle from her pocket and pressed a button causing the incredibly annoying Japanese death metal band Dir En Grey to blast from the speakers.

Archie couldn't help but laugh. In the past few days he couldn't even smile. The love of his life left him for another man. But here he was with a girl he only knew by name laughing at her reaction to his comment. "I'm Archie Johnson, it's nice to meet you."

"It's my pleasure," Jamie smiled. "I'm glad I found another J-Rock fan. Jess nags me on my obsession," she laughed.

"Well," he noted the extreme volume of the song 'Obscure' that was playing. "I can't blame her if she means this band."

"Oh, I'm not a Dir En Grey fan. I just have this song on here because it's so horrible I have to listen to it. And Kyo's got a good voice when he's not spurting fountains of blood, throwing up, or screaming at the top of his lungs," Jamie explained in a matter-of-fact manner.

"I heard the words fountains of blood, throwing up, or screaming," Greg said, entering the office, Jess right behind him.

"He took the words right out of my mouth," Jess laughed.

"Oh, we weren't talking about dead bodies," Jamie said.

"Oh, man…" Jess pouted. Then she noticed the music playing. "Oh, you were talking about Dir En Grey."

Greg listened for a moment. "I like it."

Archie, Jamie, and Jess stared at him. "Are you mad?"

Greg pondered this thought in his mind for a moment. "I think so…"

"Greg!" Nick called. "We got a call in from a high school about twenty minutes away. We got a DB, come on, let's go!"

"Oh, got to go!" Greg smiled. "Excuse me ladies, Archie," he smiled, running into the hall.

"He's a dolt," Archie rolled his eyes.

"That's my word…" Jamie stared at him.

Archie laughed. "Jess, do you really put up with this?"

Jess wiped her forehead. "Yeah, I do. I may not like it all the time, but she's my best friend. Even if I have to deal with her, I'll love her always."

"Well…" Jamie turned the volume down and switched the music to a song called 'Freedom Fighters' by Miyavi, the man in her poster. "I guess my first day is going to be interesting after all."

Archie laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. I have to go; I have some security tapes to analyze. I'll see you later."

Jamie and Jess nodded as he left.

"You dolt!" Jess scolded.

"What was that for?" Jamie yelled back.

"Didn't you hear your phone?"

Jamie picked up her cell phone from the desk. "Oh…you sent me a text message. I must have had Neogrotesque by Pierrot playing too loud to hear it…"

"That's a first…" Jess said sarcastically.

"Jess," Jamie looked up at her. "I can see you like Greg."

"Maybe," Jess winked.

"I won't do anything to embarrass you in front of him, but if he does anything to embarrass me, I'll make sure he's permanently female."

"Damn I love the way you kick ass," Jess laughed. "I have to get the lab ready for any evidence they bring in. I hear the body's got multiple stab wounds, and she was tied up."

"Kinky…" Jamie said.

Jess rolled her eyes. "Have some respect for the dead you nymphro."

"I do, but you know me. Set me up for the perfect perverted joke and boom, you'll have it."

Jess smiled. "I do know that. And I'm glad. Even though I may not like the perverted jokes all the time, but having you here lets me relax. Especially because we're here together, sharing our first day of work together."

Jamie nodded. "I know. Now get the hell out of my office so I can blast my music while I change to get ready for the autopsy."

Jess laughed. "Yes, my lord and master."

"Good girl," Jamie patted her on the head before hugging her. "You know I love you."

Jess nodded. "I know. And good luck today."

"You too."

Jess left the room and Jamie began to change into clothes more fitting for an autopsy, laughing the entire time.

Archie sat silently in the video technician's lab that afternoon. Jess was in the DNA Lab analyzing the evidence Greg and Sara had brought back from the field. Jamie was in the morgue almost finishing the autopsy. Grissom was back in the field with Detective Brass, Nick, Catherine, and Warrick. It was a slow day so the entire lab was on one case.

He spun around in his swivel chair to turn to a different screen, attempting to get a clear picture of yet another suspect but to no avail. "People really have to update their technology."

"Tell me about it," Jess laughed, passing the lab as she walked down the hall to the morgue.

Archie smiled. "They're both crazy…" he sighed. "Just what this place needs."

"Archie!" Grissom, who was obviously no longer in the field bellowed.

Archie cringed. "Yeah?"

"Do you have the ID on that suspect?"

"No, Grissom. The tape is worthless. I've done all I can do."

"Damn it," Grissom cursed. "That's all we have right now."

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out," Archie removed the tapes from the cradles and placed them in plastic evidence baggies with labels and put them in a small shoebox-like container. "Hey, Grissom," he spoke up, catching Grissom before he did yet another of his random disappearing and reappearing acts.

"Yeah?"

"Check on Jamie in the morgue. I hear she's got some info for you," Archie smiled, knowing what he was setting Grissom up for.

Grissom nodded and left, walking down the hall as he looked through the case file in his hands. As he neared the morgue though, he heard the muffled booms of a deep bass guitar vibrating from a room nearby. He shook it off, figuring it was Greg just attempting to pluck his nerves one by one yet again. But as he neared the morgue, he blinked in disbelief and threw the door open.

Jamie was in her white doctor's coat. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail except for some long strands that hung down by her chin behind the plastic face shield. In her latex-gloved adorned hands was the small circular saw used for cutting the sternum of the cadaver to open the rib cage. As she continued on her autopsy, she bounced in place to the music, stopping every few minutes to complete an unusual dance that apparently belonged to the singer.

Grissom was in complete shock at what he saw. Of all people, the doctor was acting like a fifteen year old girl. He strolled across the room and shut the music off, causing Jamie to stop and turn around.

"What did you do that for? I love that song," Jamie said.

"That is repulsive!" Grissom said. "You're a doctor! And you're an adult!"

"So is Eggo," Jamie stated.

"Well Greg blasted, past tense, music that was understandable. Well, maybe not understandable, but it was in English."

"I love Japanese Rock," Jamie said.

"I don't care what you love. I don't want to walk down the hall and hear this noise," Grissom said, leaving the room.

Jamie smiled to herself. " Soko no bocchan mo ROCK shiteendaro? Soko no jouchan mo ROCK shitenndaro? Nara, minna matomete atama futten!" she sang as loud as she could.

Grissom reappeared in the doorway. "Go ahead and turn your music back on."

Jamie smiled to herself and walked over to her radio, hitting the play button once more. "I'm so good."

* * *

"Greg," Jess caught the tall brunet in the hall. "I have the results on your DNA."  
"Oh, yea!" Greg laughed, following her into the DNA lab.

Jess handed him the piece of paper that had just printed. "Turns out that hair that you brought in belongs to the suspect as well as the epithelial fragments found inside the baseball cap."

"Nice, very nice," he smiled, turning on his heel to leave. "By the way," he looked over her shoulder at her.

"Yeah?" She looked at him as she began to clean up.

"Great job on your first day. You did better than I did," he winked and left.

Jess smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, you flirt," Jamie entered the room after Greg had left.

"Me? You're the one who was in the arms of a co-worker the first day. I just smiled and said thank you."

"Well, I'm the one who fell off the bookshelf!" Jamie announced. And like that morning, she realized what she had said. "Oh, you do that on purpose…"

Jess laughed. "I try."

Jamie sat down on Jess's desk. "They're kind of cute."

"Who?"

"Greg and Archie."

"Yeah…I have to agree with you on that one."

"Did you know that Archie liked Miyavi?"

"Liked."

"Hey…doesn't mean I have to stop listening to him."

"I heard what you did to Grissom earlier," Jess said, sitting down in front of a computer.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I just rolled my eyes. I knew you'd do something to tick him off."

"I wasn't planning on it. But when he turned off my radio and told me not to play it anymore, I just began to sing."

"You didn't!" Jess gasped. She knew what Jamie sounded like when she sang. Like a herd of dying cows.

Jamie laughed. "As loud as I could. And I was singing 'Are you ready to rock?' too."

Jess smacked herself in the forehead. "Why did I agree to work in the same state as you?"

Jamie shrugged. "Cause we couldn't survive without each other. Our families live in Maryland and we live here. Hell if we have enough money to fly to visit them on every holiday. So we came together."

Jess nodded. "Yeah. But still. As long as we get along we're fine."

"No, as long as we have separate bedrooms we're fine," Jamie winked.

Jess knew what she was implying and threw a pen at her as she ran into the hallway, running square into Nick's chest.

"Why, hello," Jamie said, blinking into the black fabric that clung to his body. "How are you?"

Nick laughed and stepped back. "You sure are an energetic one."

"Well, I work with dead bodies. Someone's got to have a sense of humor," Jamie said.

Nick threw his head back and laughed. "That's a new one. No one around here is as…unique as you are."

"Well, thanks," Jamie bit her lip. "You're a nice one."

"I try," Nick said. "How old are you?"

Jamie blinked. "You never ask a woman her age, you beast!" She teasingly smacked his arm. "I'm twenty-six. So is she. I'm an April baby, she's a November baby."

"Ah, baby," Nick laughed. "Anyway, I came to tell you girls something."

"What?" Jess asked from the computer.

"That evidence that Jess analyzed and the information Jamie gave on the DB got us a confession."

"Whoot!" Jamie jumped back and planted her feet shoulder-width apart. She pulled her elbows in close and held her hands up by her shoulders, moving her hips side to side in a manner that was incredibly unusual.

"Jess, what is she doing?" Nick asked.

"Well, that's what she calls the Gackt Butt Dance. But for her, it's a victory dance," Jess said.

Nick laughed again. "This is going to be fun," he said, walking down the hall.  
Jamie watched as Warrick walked in beside Nick and saw Nick slap a twenty dollar bill in his hand.

Both Jess and Jamie threw their heads back and laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AMAZING_**

**_I'm posting this for my friend who wrote it for me for Christams. Tell me what you thought about her first CSI fic. And yes, the main characters are based off of me and her. All reviews will be sent to her. You will see where I get my sense of humor…_**

**_Thanks

* * *

_**

Chapter Three

A year had passed already. Archie had recovered from the loss of his girlfriend. Jess and Jamie had settled well into their new environment. Jess became fast friends with Greg and Warrick, as well as friends with Nick, Sara, and Catherine. Jamie on the other hand, though she was loved, could be a nuisance. She was best friends with Archie and she and Greg got along well because of her love of playing incredibly loud music. She and Nick became friends due to her rather perverted sense of humor, and she enjoyed being with Warrick. Catherine just seemed too boring.

Jess and Jamie made a big impression on the lab. Though Eckley, the head of the lab loathed their presences, he knew they did good work. They both knew what they were doing, they just didn't like to act like it.

Grissom on the other hand had taken a liking to Jess and became sparring partners with Jamie. Jess, like Jamie, was serious about her work. But she didn't blast music, though she played it, nor did she dance to it while working. Jamie soon dispersed this habit and began to play softer music later on, but on days when she felt like plucking each and ever nerve ending from Grissom's body, she would blast some of the most annoying music ever heard.

But in the end, Jamie and Jess became two members of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and didn't plan on going anywhere for a long while.

* * *

It was March twenty-fourth two thousand six. Six days before Jamie's twenty-seventh birthday. And Jess was contemplating.

When she finally had an idea for Jamie's birthday party, she went to each of her co-workers with a small envelope and slipped it into their lockers where they would find it later.

Warrick and Nick stood side by side reading the envelope that after noon:

_CSIs, __  
__April first is Jamie's twenty-seventh birthday. I plan on giving her a surprise party, so please do not mention this envelope in her presence. __  
__I have booked a semi-large room at Martin's West for April first from five to whenever. Several of our friends are flying in from Maryland, as well as her family and mine. __  
__So please meet me at Martin's at the specified time. Hope to see you there! __  
__Jess_

"Jamie is an interesting character," Warrick laughed. "Her party is going to be a lot of fun."

"You going to bring your wife?" Nick asked.

"Well, I'll talk to Jess about it. I think Tina will like to come see everyone again,"

Warrick smiled, donning his jacket. "By the way, have you noticed how close Jamie and Archie have become?"

"Yeah, I have. Archie told me months ago that he and his girlfriend had just broken up when Jamie arrived. And Jamie's got him smiling all the time. You know how much he loved his girlfriend."

"I know. I was so surprised to hear she left him just like that."

"I think they're a cute couple," Sara walked into the locker-room. "Archie and Jamie? They're both into the same things and he's only a few years older than her."

"Oh did you hear?" Catherine followed Sara into the room and opened her locker.

"What?" Nick adjusted his belt and slid on his baseball cap.

"Greg just asked Jess out and she said yes," Catherine smiled, sliding into her jacket and cap.

"Really?" Sara looked at her. "They're cute too."

"She wants to be one of us," Warrick said. "And she'd be good at it too. But I think she's afraid of leaving Jamie alone here in the lab. CSI isn't Jamie's thing, she told me she's an A&P nerd."

"But they're such close friends…" Nick sighed.

"Well, let's throw Jamie that big party Jess has invited us to. She'll just love it," Sara said. "Is Grissom coming?"

"Yeah, he'll be there. Though he's not one to party much," Catherine said.

"Well…let's go. We got a DB in a dumpster outside of the McDonalds down the street," Warrick said, looking at Nick.

"And Catherine and I have a DB sitting against a tree in the middle of this guy's front yard," Sara rolled her eyes. "Man, people are sure getting daring these days."

"You know," Nick looked at his friends. "If Jamie were a CSI, I think we'd be laughing too hard at her jokes and reactions to really concentrate on work."

"Good point…" Catherine smiled, leaving with the rest of the group.

* * *

Jamie sat at home alone. Jess was out with Greg on a date and had been for three hours so far. Of course they did go to a movie and to dinner. It was really the first time in a long while that Jamie felt alone since they had moved over two years ago.

She rolled over on the daybed in the sunroom and sighed as she rested on her back, staring through the sunroof ceiling at the moon. It was nearing her twenty-seventh birthday. Only three days away.

"Well," she told herself. "My life sure hasn't gone the way I had it planned."

And it was true. At fourteen years old, she was pulled out of high school and home schooled. At fifteen she started taking college classes, working on her prerequisites for nursing. By seventeen she was ahead in all of her classes, and at eighteen, she graduated with an AA degree in Sciences. When she turned twenty-one, she was accepted into the nursing program after three years of trying to get in. She graduated soon after and became an R.N., going on to become a Doctor. She finished her residency earlier due to the amount of time she worked and the fact that she had such a head start on her education.

Okay, so her education had gone as planned. But her love life? She wanted to be married by twenty-three and have a child by the age of twenty-five. Here she is, single, alone, and bored. Sure, she had a great job and all. But she wanted more.

Just as she closed her eyes, the phone rang. "It always does that. They have this planned…" she groaned as she rolled off the bed and stood up. She grabbed the wireless phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Jamie!" Archie smiled.

"Archie!" Jamie couldn't help but smile. "This is a surprise. What's up?"

"I'm bored. You want to go out?" He asked.

"It's already nine o'clock…" She glanced at the clock.

"True, but who says we have a curfew?"

"I love the way you think, pick me up in thirty minutes?" She asked.

"I'll be there!"

They hung up and Jamie ran though the condo, casting her clothes to the ground as she jumped into a quick shower and back out, getting dressed in a casual outfit.

By the time Archie arrived, Jamie was ready, just adjusting her jeans as she ran out the door with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Greg called. He said Jess wanted me to pick you up and meet them at the movies. They want us to go with them to see the movie again," he replied, looking both ways at the four-way intersection they stopped at.

"She's always thinking of me."

"That's because you're all she has. Like she's all you have."

"No, she's all I have. She has Greg now."

Archie was silent. Jamie was, at the same time very similar to his ex-girlfriend and millions of miles different from her. They had big hearts and cared deeply for those close to them. But they seemed empty inside, their eyes were black holes. "Jamie," he said quietly.

"Yes?" She looked at him, crossing her slender legs.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Okay, I'm all ears."

"I want you to know that when you first came to the lab, I was immediately drawn to you. I felt like I could talk to you."

"I like it when people trust me like that. When they feel that I'm dependable."

"I wanted to know if I could talk to you. Not just as friends, but something more."

"You're asking me out."

"Yes, I am."

"Yes, I'll go out with you," she said. "And I want you to be able to talk to me, Archie. Please?"

Archie smiled. "When you came to the lab, I had just broken up with my girlfriend. And I was hurt really bad. I loved her with all my heart, more than I had ever loved anyone. But she left for another man. When she left, I thought I'd never love another that way again."

"You won't," Jamie sighed. "When you find your one true love, you never love the same way again."

"No," he said. "I can and I will. I want to get to know you even better than I knew Laura. With Laura, we didn't share the same interests. Of course I'm a computer nerd and you cut up dead bodies…"

Jamie threw her head back and laughed. "That's one way to put it!"

He smiled. "Your laugh…it's so much happier than Laura's was."

"Am I cuter?" She teased.

"Yeah, I think so. I like the way you are, I love your personality. I love the fact that you're not afraid to tick Grissom off. Have you noticed he hasn't fired you?"

"It's because he knows I'm good."

"You are."

Jamie smiled. "Thank you for noticing."

He nodded as they pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater. "There they are," he said as Greg and Jess waved to them from the theater door.

"Jamie!" Jess ran to her friend as Archie parked the car. "I thought you'd be bored at home so I had Archie bring you out here. We want to see the movie again, come on!"  
Jamie laughed and held back, waiting for Archie to catch up with her and Jess. "Yeah, I'm up for a movie. Though I look too hot…a shame to waist my hotness in a dark theater…"

Greg stared at Jamie with a puzzled glance. Jess rolled her eyes. Archie agreed.

"Well, let's ignore the Queen and go to the movie," Jess said, linking her arm with Greg's as they walked into the theater.

Archie wrapped his arm around Jamie's waist and led her to the cashier where they bought their tickets. Alongside Greg and Jess, he took Jamie by the hand and they took their seats in the theater.

* * *

"It's raining…" Jamie looked up at the sky as she held her hand out. "I love the rain.

"I can't believe its midnight…" Jess looked at her watch. "But I'm not tired."

Jamie yawned and leaned on Archie. "The movie was good. I need a coffee."

"Coffee!" Jess yelled. "Where's the nearest Starbucks?"

"I know where, just follow my car," Archie said as he and Jamie proceeded to the car and Greg led Jess to his.

"Did you see how Archie had his arm around her the entire time?" Jess looked at Greg.

"Yeah, I did. But don't you think they're perfect for each other?"

"I don't know if perfect is the word, but they're cute together."

"You know they're perfect, you're just afraid of loosing your best friend to a guy."

"Hey!" Jess slapped his arm. "What gives you that idea?"

"I don't know. Just that Jamie seems out of the ordinary when you're hanging all over me."

"Greg, Jamie is out of the ordinary. You should know this by now."

Greg laughed. "I know, and I do. But she doesn't seem like herself. I wonder if that'll change now that she's got Archie."

"Maybe, maybe not. She's completely unpredictable. But…I can't help but worry about her, she worries more about me."

"Why do you worry so much about each other?"

"We're like sisters. We're all each other has here in Las Vegas. All of our family lives in Maryland. We never see anyone there anymore."

Greg reached over and cupped her cheek in his hand, running his fingers through her hair. "You have me now."

Jess smiled and leaned into his hand. "I know I do. And I'm very lucky for that."

Greg nodded and continued to drive behind Archie.

But as a thunderstorm moved in and lightning split the sky, the rain began to fall harder.

Greg flipped on the windshield wipers and sat back, turning the radio on.

Neither Greg nor Jess would ever forget what happened next…


	4. Chapter 4

**_AMAZING_**

**_I'm posting this for my friend who wrote it for me for Christams. Tell me what you thought about her first CSI fic. And yes, the main characters are based off of me and her. All reviews will be sent to her. You will see where I get my sense of humor…_**

**_Thanks

* * *

_**

Chapter Four

"Greg! Greg!" Jess screamed, unbuckling her seatbelt and trying to open her car door.

"Jess! Let me stop the car!" Greg hit the break and turned the car off, leaving the keys in the ignition as they jumped out of the car into the pouring rain.

As Archie and Jamie moved farther down the road, the rain had become so hard that it made it almost impossible to see. Archie had slowed down, but the car coming toward them didn't and they hit head on.

"Jamie! Jamie!" Jess screamed, the rain causing her makeup to run and her clothes to cling to her skin. "Oh my God, Greg!" She sobbed.

Greg ran to the cars that were mangled beyond belief. "Archie! Archie, can you hear me?" He yelled, trying to see through the web-shattered glass of the windows. "Jess, call 9-1-1!"

Jess dove back into the car and pulled out her cell phone, fumbling for the right buttons then becoming tongue-tied in horror as she tried to talk to the dispatcher.

Greg walked around the accident looking for some blunt object. He was soaked to the bone and cold. But his friends were in that car. Finally he found half of a bumper laying several feet away. He grabbed it and ran back to Archie's car.

Archie and Jamie were both in the front of the car so the back windows were safe to bust in. He ran to Jamie's side of the car, since Archie had turned it just in time for the other car to hit his side, and threw the bumper into the back window. The glass shattered and he pulled the bumper back out, casting it aside as he climbed through the window. He rested on his back, ignoring the fact that he was laying on a mound of shattered glass, and kicked the door open with all his might.

Jess ran to the car, not knowing what to do. The Ambulance and the police were on their way, but it would take them minutes to get here. In the mean time, all Archie, Jamie, and the passengers of the other car had was them.

"We have to get them out, Jess! But the car is slammed in, they're both stuck!" Greg said, afraid to touch Archie or Jamie. He didn't know the extent of their injuries. All he could do was check for a pulse.

"Jamie has a pulse, Jess! So does Archie!" Greg yelled over the rolling thunder and the incisive tapping of the rain.

Jess relaxed a bit, knowing Jamie and Archie were still alive. But they could die due to internal bleeding, or an aneurism, or a ruptured organ…Jess could go on with all the injuries her friends could be facing. Not to mention broken bones.

"They're legs are broken, that's obvious. Neither of them will be walking for a while when they get out of this," Greg said.

Jess was quiet as she stood shivering in the rain. 'He's using future tense…he knows they'll get out of this…' she thought. "Jamie! Jamie!" She ran to the front door and tried to pull it open. It wouldn't budge and she wouldn't bust in the window. So she climbed into the back of the car and began to speak to Jamie. "Listen to me, you bitch!" She cried. "Wake up! I will not let you leave me here!"

Greg was crying, but his tears mixed in with the rain. There was nothing they could do. Archie and Jamie were trapped in a car that wouldn't open. Jess wasn't helping much, she was hysteric.

"God damn it, Jamie, get your ass up! You've had worse than this! You know it! Please, wake up!" She cried, gripping the shoulders of the seat Jamie sat in. "You're my best friend! What the hell am I going to do if you leave me? Wake up!"

"Miss, come on, get out of the car," a man said from behind Jess.

Jess turned around. She hadn't noticed the blinking red, white, and blue lights, not to mention that repulsive siren.

"Get her out…Save her! Save Jamie!" Jess screamed as Greg climbed out of the car behind her, pulling her away from the accident.

"Come here," Greg said, pulling her close.

"No! God damn it, no!" Jess cried, fighting against Greg to let her go. "Please! Save her! Save Jamie!"

* * *

Jess sat in the waiting room of the Trauma unit of the nearest hospital in a daze. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap and her ankles were crossed. She worse a pair of extra scrubs as Greg did, and she was wrapped in a warm blanket. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared at random inanimate objects, her lips slightly parted and dry.

Greg was pacing the room back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He was incredibly afraid as he stood there in front of Jess. She was in another world, she wouldn't respond to anything he said.

"Greg!" Sara ran into the room and into Greg's arms.

Jess's eyes flickered up to look at them but then they quickly returned to some cigarette butt that had missed the ashtray and resided on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Nick followed behind Sara who had begun to cry at the sight of Jess. He took Sara from Greg and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head as he looked at Greg.

"Some bastard was speeding down the road, we couldn't see. It was so fast…they hit so hard…" Greg whispered.

"God…" Catherine heaved a heavy sigh and fell back into an empty chair.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to the damn road signs?" Warrick leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Rick," Tina, Warrick's wife curled into his arms, she too horribly afraid.

"Are you two okay?" Grissom grabbed Greg's shoulders, causing the distraught man to look him in the eyes.

He shook his head. "I just watched Archie and Jamie get slammed by some bastard who was speeding down a road! Do you think I'm okay? Look at her! She's so horribly distraught that she's in another world! She can't even stand up without throwing up from crying so hard!"

"Greg, stop it!" Grissom shoved him into a chair. "You're getting everyone upset! Just calm down! You know Archie will get through this. And you all know Jamie. She's a tough-ass bitch."

"She is…" Jess whispered.

Everyone looked at Jess.

"She's a bitch. She's the biggest bitch I have ever met. I'm so glad I met her…"

"What are you saying?" Greg looked at Jess.

"I'm saying that I love her with all my heart! If she leaves, I'm moving back to Maryland…"

Everyone gasped at her comment.

"You can't go!" Sara looked at her, wiping her eyes.

"Jamie needs you here," Nick said. "We all do."

"Do you really think I could go to work without Jamie? Without her walls of Japanese rockers that she drools over constantly? Without her going on about her boobs? Without her making some sick joke or teasing Greg? Without her blasting music at levels unheard of while dancing and completing an autopsy? Do you think I could go home to the condo we shared and live a happy life knowing that my best friend in all the world lived there and I watched her die?"

Catherine approached Jess and slapped her hard across the face. "If you say Jamie's a bitch, speak for yourself."

Jess was utterly stunned, her cheek red and stinging from tears and the new sharp trauma.

"Jamie will come out of this, you know that, Jess. She is your best friend, and friends to all of us," Catherine said. "I may not approve of her methods or her behavior sometimes, but she did lighten up the lab a bit. And she does, and she will. Because Jamie is one tough girl. Not many things can put a dent in her heart. And if she doesn't come out of it, she'll want you to go on here. She knows you love to be a Lab Tech, and that you want to be a CSI one day. You can't do that if you leave here. Maybe somewhere else, but we love you here. We love you both."

Jess's eyes welled with tears again as she took in several short breaths, her lip quivering. "I can't loose her!"

Catherine sat down beside her and pulled her into her arms. "I know…"

Sara wrapped her arms tighter around Nick's waist and cried. "Why did this happen…?"

Nick rocked her back and forth and tried to hold back tears. "Come on, Archie…Jamie...let's go…"

* * *

Several hours had passed. There had been scarcely any word on the condition of Archie and Jamie. Jess had finally fallen asleep with her head in Greg's lap. Nick and Warrick were standing by a row of chairs where Sara and Tina slept. Catherine and Grissom were sitting across from each other by the window.

"Are you here for Archie Johnson and Jamie Thomas?" A doctor who wore light blue scrubs and carried a stethoscope around her next walked up to the large group.

Jess lifted her head and stood up with everyone else. "Yes, are they alright? What's going on?"

The nurse looked at them and sat down beside Jess and Greg. "I have good news and bad news."

Everyone sat down again but this time closer to the doctor.

"My name is Dr. Chase Martin. I'm an attending," she said. "Both of your friends survived the crash."

Everyone relaxed.

"They've been moved up to the ICU to be monitored. They both suffered broken legs and lacerations over their bodies. Jamie has a broken collar bone and a broken wrist."

"She grabbed the dashboard," Jess choked on a laugh.

"What's the bad news, Doc?" Nick asked, holding Sara close to him.

Sara curled her fingers through one of the belt loops on Nick's hip and leaned her head against his chest. Warrick put his arm around Tina who held his hand. Grissom and Catherine stood side-by-side. Greg held Jess close.

"The bad news is that we had to put Archie in a medical-induced coma," Dr. Chase said.

Jess's hand somehow managed to find its way to her mouth on its own. "Archie…" she whispered.

"We will wake him up in a few days, but for now he'll be rid of the pain." Dr. Chase sighed. "I have seen worse cases than this, but this is one of the few cases I've seen in which the driver takes the brunt of the force to save the other," she looked around the room.

"He took the brunt of the force?" Grissom asked the doctor.

"Yeah, he turned the car so Jamie wouldn't get hurt," Greg said quietly. "How is Jamie?"

"She's still asleep but she should be waking up in the next hour or so," the Doctor stood up.

"I want to go sit with her, may I do that?" Jess asked.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you can all come. Only two people can go in at once, but there is a comfortable waiting room outside the ICU," she turned away from the group. "Lillie, would you take this group of people up to the floor?"

A nurse with long blond hair and rose red lips smiled and nodded. "Yes, follow me."

* * *

Greg stood outside the hospital room Jamie slept in with Nick and Warrick. Jess, Tina, and Sara were inside the room standing by Jamie.

"I can't believe it. It happened so fast," Greg said quietly, watching Jess climb onto the bed beside Jamie and place her arm across the unconscious woman's stomach. "And Jess completely lost it."

"She never had it to begin with," Nick said, trying to lighten things up.

Grissom and Catherine walked down the hall and stopped in front of Jamie's room.

"We just saw Archie. He's a mess," Grissom sighed. "Apparently he really cares for Jamie."

Jess walked into the hall. "Yeah. He just asked her out tonight. He's madly in love with her."

Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, and Nick watched as Jess walked down the hall and disappeared through the doors.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AMAZING_**

**_I'm posting this for my friend who wrote it for me for Christams. Tell me what you thought about her first CSI fic. And yes, the main characters are based off of me and her. All reviews will be sent to her. You will see where I get my sense of humor…_**

**_Thanks

* * *

_**

Chapter Five

Jess was sitting beside Jamie. She was alone with her, sitting on her right side. She looked at her best friend who was still sound asleep. She reached out to grab her hand but suddenly stopped.

"Greg!"

Greg jumped up and ran into the room. "What's wrong, Jess?"

"Her ring! Where is her ring?" Jess looked at Jamie's right hand. "She's had that diamond ring since she was fifteen-years old. She never took it off! Where the hell is it?"

The nurse ran into the room, the same blond woman from the night before. "What's wrong?"

"Where is Jamie's diamond right?" Jess said harshly.

"What's it look like?" Lillie asked.

"Fourteen carat gold, three stone non-certified diamonds," Jess replied.  
Lillie and Greg blinked. "I memorized it when she told me incase anything happened," she said, sitting down.

Suddenly Jamie's hand curled into a fist. "Mmm…Miyavi…" she whispered.

Jess fell over. "You bitch! You're in the hospital, Archie's in a coma and you're moaning about Miyavi!"

Jamie opened her eyes half-way. "But I married Miyavi in my dream and we had two little girls…"

"Ooh," Jess fumed. "If you weren't in a hospital bed, I'd hit you!"

Lille leaned over to Greg. "Is this how they always are?"

Greg nodded. "Yes, they're best friends. Can't you tell?"

"What the hell happened?" Jamie tried to sit up.

"Don't get up, you were in a car crash. Your left leg is broken, and your right wrist is fractured. You have a broken collar bone and twelve stitches in your forehead," Lillie said.

"Hey, twelve is my lucky number," Jamie smiled.

"Are you in any pain?" Lillie walked over to the IV Bag and checked the drip.

"Pain? I've never been in pain this bad in my life! Of course if you add up all the injuries I've had, it'd probably be the same if not more," Jamie cringed as she adjusted herself. "Where's Archie?"

Jess looked away. "He was in so much agony they put him into a medically-induced coma. He's still out."

"I want to see him," Jamie sat up, ignoring the fact that she was in complete agony and that she was dizzy from the concussion. "I don't care what the rules say."

"Jamie-" Lillie began.

"Wait," Jamie looked at her right hand. "Where's my ring?"

"I just asked Lillie that," Jess turned to Lillie.

"I'm going to go through your bag of clothes," Lillie left the room.

"Damn it, if that ring is gone…" Jamie trembled. "My mother gave that to me," she tried not to cry.

"I know," Jess hugged her.

"Here you go," Lillie smiled, walking into the room. "It was on your hand when they brought you in. The doctor took it off to keep it safe."

"It's safer on my hand. It's been there for almost thirteen years," Jamie said, sliding it back on. "Now get me out of this bed and into Archie's room."

"You don't understand," Lillie said.

"I sure as hell do! I'm a registered nurse and became a doctor! Now I'm a medical examiner. Don't tell me what I don't know," Jamie threw back the covers.

"Listen to her, she's a bitch," Jess said.

Lillie sighed and nodded. "Andrew, bring me a wheel chair with a left leg support. And help me move the patient," she called into the hallway.

* * *

"Jamie!" Sara looked up as Jess wheeled her friend down the hall.

"Hey, Sara," Jamie smiled.

"Are you well enough to be moving like this?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm just stubborn," Jamie said. "I want to see Archie."

"You're being a fool," Grissom said. "To move around the day after the crash."

"Grissom," Jamie closed her eyes. "Leave me alone. I'm not spending my birthday here. And neither is Archie."

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other.

"She's the only one who will tell him off," Warrick smiled, putting his arm around Tina.

"Alright, let's go find Archie," Jess smiled and wheeled Jamie down to Archie's room.

* * *

"He's in that much pain…" Jamie whispered, taking Archie's broken hand in hers.

Jess nodded. "But he's alive."

"But why did this happen? We just went to a movie," Jamie tried not to cry.

"If you have to cry, go ahead," Jess looked down at Jamie.

Jamie opened her arms and Jess took the offer, providing a shoulder for her best friend to cry on.

"Jess, tell me he'll be okay!" She cried.

"Hey, he's our friend. And he's alive. He'll be fine, Jamie," Jess whispered.

"He has you to wake up to, he won't miss that," Greg smiled, entering the room. "When he wakes up, you'll be the first one he will want to see."

Jamie nodded and turned back to hold Archie's hand. "He's going to be out of work for a while…he's broken several fingers and such…"

"You'll be out too; you've got a broken leg. You can't go to work and stand there during an autopsy!" Greg exclaimed.

"Just watch me, Eggo," Jamie smiled. "I'm more amazing than you think."

Jess smiled. "It's good to have you here, Jamie."

Jamie hugged Jess again. "Thank you, Jess. It means a lot to know I'm so loved."

"Of course you are," Sara said, carrying a cup of coffee for Jess. "The lab would be utterly boring again if you weren't there."

"Seriously, James," Nick said. "Who else would be blasting Japanese music at inhuman volumes and dancing while completing an autopsy?"

Jamie laughed. "I sure can't picture Eggo here doing it."

"Ooh, if you weren't a girl, I'd hit you," Greg growled.

"Now, now, children, calm down," Catherine teased. "Let's let Archie rest and get Jamie back to bed. She'll kill herself and then we won't have anyone to blast music in the first place."

"Oh, Catherine, you're so boring," Jamie huffed.

Catherine blinked. "Well, excuse me for caring!"

"Catherine," Jess sighed. "After over a year with us, wouldn't you suspect that Jamie is too dense to really comprehend the difference between a suggestion and a command?"

The group thought this over for a minute before watching Jess get slammed in the face with a spare pillow.

"What the hell was that for, you bitch?" Jess yelled at Jamie.  
Jamie crossed her arms. "Pillow therapy my way."

* * *

Jamie's birthday arrived. She was still in the hospital due to an infection she had obtained in her right leg where a piece of glass had slashed open her flesh.

As she sat there in bed reading a Japanese comic book, she felt incredibly bored. This wasn't new to her, she felt this before when Jess had gone out with Greg. But she was alone in the room. Nick and Sara were investigating the murder of a fourteen year old that was found on a playground. Warrick was with Greg at court. Catherine and Grissom were working on a case involving a man, and three of his wives. He had never truly divorced any of the three, and ended up dead. Jess had to go back to the lab for DNA evidence, and they had to bring in a substitute Video Technician and Medical Examiner.

Just as she sat her book down and rolled onto her right side, facing the window of the room, the door opened.

"Jamie!" the familiar voice of Jamie's younger sister echoed into the room.

"Lise?" Jamie twisted around and came face to face with Lise, her sister.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hugged her.

"Well, Jess called us in," Jamie's mother Marie smiled.

"Mommy!" Jamie smiled.

"They're all here, Jamie," Jess walked into the room.

"For your surprise birthday party!" The room echoed.

"Ouch," Jamie closed her ears with her forefingers. "Headache."

"Oh, sorry," Jamie's brother Scott laughed.

"I can't believe you're all here!" Jamie looked around the room.

"Don't forget us!" Jess's brother Alex announced his presence.

"Jess, your family too!"

"And the Lab is here as well," Jess said.

"So let's get this party going," Lee, Jamie's father smiled, carrying in a large pink, purple, and blue icing-covered ice cream cake.

The whole room joined in singing happy birthday to Jamie, and applauded when she blew out all twenty-seven candles in one breath.

"Here's our gift," Nick and Sara said, handing Jamie a small box.

Jamie curiously opened it and laughed. "It's wonderful!"

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"It's a picture frame with a picture of me in the morgue doing an autopsy and singing a song," Jamie smiled, showing the gift to everyone.

"And here's ours," Warrick smiled. "Greg and I didn't go to court, it was just an excuse."

Jamie stuck her tongue out at him and opened the gift. She laughed again. "From Eggo, I got a box of Eggo waffles. And from Warrick and Tina, I got about fifty dollars to spend happily on a website to order all of my favorite Japanese Rockers!" She read the card aloud.

"Here is ours," Catherine handed Jamie another box from her and Grissom.

Jamie opened it and smiled. It was the money back from the room they had rented for the party and a gift certificate to a very expensive restaurant for two. "Thank you, everyone."

"Wait, we have more!" Lise smiled.

"More?" Jamie gaped.

Jess and her family laughed.

"She's still the same, after all these years," Jess's father smiled.

"She's Jamie after all," Jess said.

"Well, give them to me!" Jamie laughed.

Lise and Scott handed her a larger box and within it was a beautiful black silk halter top and matching jewelry to go with it.

"It's beautiful, guys, thank you! I'll wear it the next time I got somewhere where a lovely shirt like this is needed!" Jamie kissed her siblings.

From her parents she received spiral notebooks and pens, as well as a lovely bathroom set complete with a loofa sponge, a pumice stone, and soaps. As well as money and a beautiful diamond necklace.

From Jess's family, she received several stuffed animals and Bill Engvall merchandise, a famous comedian Jess and Jamie had loved for a very long time.

The two families who had flown in happily gave Jamie the presents from her friends; mounds of stuffed animals, get well cards, chocolates, flowers, almost thirty balloons, little stories and videotapes and a great deal of cards.

"I can't believe you did this!" Jamie smiled. "I'm so happy!"

Everyone took their turn in hugging their friend and relative.

"But…if only Archie were here," she turned to her parents. "Oh, Daddy, Mommy, you'd love him! He's only a few years older than me, and he works in the lab with us. He's handsome and strong, and he's a very great friend, a wonderful gentleman. He…he turned the car so I wouldn't get hurt," she whispered.

"I know, Jess told me all about him," Marie kissed her daughter. "She also told me that when you created a fit when you didn't have your ring on."

"Jamie, you know better," Lee said.

"No, she's my daughter!" Marie smiled. "Of course she has to make a fuss when she doesn't have what she wants."

Lee rolled his eyes. "Will I ever be free of this madness?"

The room roared in laughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, I'm Gil Grissom from the crime lab. I'm Jamie's boss," Grissom approached Jamie's parents, pulling them aside so he could speak quietly. "I'd just like to say that though Jamie enjoys blasting her insane music and cracking jokes nonstop, all the while plucking my nerves, she's a great person and she knows what she's doing."

"If he's giving you a report on me, Mom, Dad, don't listen, it's all lies!" Jamie laughed.

Grissom rolled his eyes. "She really is good at what she does. And she's so young."

"That's because she and Jess were home schooled and were taking classes in the college when they were just sixteen," Marie smiled.

"They're the closest friends I've ever seen," Warrick said. "They'd do anything for each other."

"They really would," Nick smiled.

Jamie smiled proudly. "That's right. We would."

"Though they're always fighting and making fun of each other," Greg said.

"Oh, Mommy, Daddy, this is Eggo!" Jamie introduced Greg. "And that's Nick and Sara, aren't they the cutest couple? You know Grissom, and Jess. That's Warrick and his wife Tina. And that's David, my assistant. And then Detective Brass. These are the people I work with."

"We pray for you," Lise said, looking at the group.

Once more the room exploded in laughter.

"So tell me, has she broken anything?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, my nose," Brass spoke up.

Marie and Lee looked at Jamie.

"What?" Jamie asked. "He made a crude comment about me so I gave him what he deserved."

"You broke his nose?" Lee asked.

"That's my girl!" Marie gave Jamie a high five and a kiss.

"I did. And a busted lip," Jamie added proudly.

"She's broken several saws used in the autopsy when using them as microphones," David said quietly.

Marie and Lee couldn't help but laugh.

"On her first day," Grissom spoke up. "She was blasting the music and dancing during an autopsy. So I turned the music off. She started singing."

"All in all, she was allowed to turn the music back on, right?" Scott asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey! It's not my fault I can't sing!" Jamie laughed.

"Well, if you wouldn't moo when you sing," Jess said, thus receiving a pillow to the face once more.

"Bitch," Jamie huffed.

"Hey! Who are you calling a bitch, you bitch!" Jess growled.

"It takes one to know one!" Jamie closed her left eye and pulled the bottom lid of her right eye down with her middle finger and stuck her tongue out at Jess.

"Are they seriously always like this?" Catherine looked at their families.

"All the time," they said in unison.

"Everyone!" Nick yelled. "We have one last gift for Jamie!"

"Get out of the way!" Greg yelled from the hall.

Everyone moved aside, calming down from laughing at the show Jamie and Jess had just preformed.

"What did you do?" Jamie looked at Jess.

Jess smiled. "Just watch."

"We thought you couldn't have a very happy birthday without someone very special to you," Grissom said.

Tears filled Jamie's eyes as she watched the nurses wheel Archie's bed into her room, parking it right beside her.

"Jamie, don't cry," Archie said quietly, his throat sore from the tube supplying his oxygen that had just been removed.

"Archie!" Jamie rolled over and shuffled herself onto his bed, resting her head on his chest and holding him close. "I love you!"

Everyone smiled.

"Please don't be upset, Jamie," Archie watched her raise her head to look at him. "I'm perfectly fine. I may to be able to walk to write for a while, but I'm fine."

"Well," Jamie dried her eyes. "That's why you're coming to live in my condo with me. I'm letting Jess move in with Greg if she wants, as long as you come to stay with me. Someone has to take care of you!"

"Oh no, Jamie, you're going to be in a wheel chair. You can't take care of someone else!" Jess exclaimed.

Jamie turned to look at her friends. "Just you watch me."

Archie smiled and called her name. Jamie turned back to face him and he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips, taking her completely by surprise.

* * *

Two weeks later, the entire Crime lab was stunned at the sight they saw and heard. From the hall outside of the morgue, the incredibly deep bass of a guitar was booming repeatedly. But inside the morgue was what they'll never forget.

There was an autopsy in progress. On the shelf across the room, a medium size radio was blasting an incredibly noisy Japanese rock song called 'Pop is dead' by Miyavi. By the body that was being examined, Jamie stood, leaning on her crutches, beside Jess.

Both girls were donned with white lab coats and latex gloves, and plastic face masks. In Jamie's hand was the saw, and in Jess's hand was the suction to rid the area of access blood.

Though neither of the girls were using these tools properly. They were bouncing in place and singing the lyrics of the songs as loud as possible.

Grissom looked at Catherine, Nick, Sara, and Warrick and smiled.

"It's good to have her back, isn't it?" Nick asked.

Grissom sighed. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Jamie smiled at her friend. "I love you, Jess. With all my heart."

Jess hugged her. "I'll love you forever, Jamie. You know that. You bitch."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "You're the bitch…!"

"Me!" Jess exclaimed…

**The End**


End file.
